beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Superlana
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Beauty and the Beast (CW Show) Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Helping Out Hi there! This wiki is looking great :) Just wanted to let you know that I am going to try and help out with the wiki once the show starts up. Let me know if you have issues or preferences for how things get done around here! Grace 00:17, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I am going to edit the nav bar a bit to showcase the other things you have on the wiki like episodes and such. Also, I added some things to the main page. Feel free to change it back if you don't like it! Grace 18:16, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Background I'm curious as to why you have a picture of Ollivander's as your wiki's background. Perhaps you could use something like this, with no tile, just fixed. —MakeShift (talk · ) 05:36, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :I just think having a background promoting Harry Potter on a wiki about Beauty and the Beast is a bit silly. Oh, and I may very well stay around! After all, BatB seems quite promising, especially with actors like Kristin Kreuk (go Lana!), and I'm also watching fellow CW show Arrow, as can be seen from my founding of the Arrow Wiki! —MakeShift (talk · ) 05:26, October 11, 2012 (UTC) 100Redroses Hi, Can you please delate this page, I made an error Thanks http://beautyandthebeastcwshow.wikia.com/wiki/Templates:Gallery Yes delate it because there is a template page that is the same thing I made an error when I first created it :) Can I suggest something to you? I am going to tell you and you can change it if you want ;) On the top navigation can you change (The Series) to (Beauty and the beast) or at least link the first one to the page of the second one. And also is it possible to change the color of the caracters/text because sometimes it is really hard to see for exemple the quote template in the pages of characters. What do you think???? Me again :) I forgot to ask you if you have already consider to affilate Beauty and the Beast to an other show? Wordmark, background & wiki URL Firstly, I'm looking in to creating a wordmark for this wiki, if you'd like. Any specific colour? Also, how's this for a background? It'd contrast nicely with the grey page. Also, may I suggest moving the wiki to a more appropriate URL, for example maybe http://batb-cw.wikia.com/. —MakeShift (talk) 09:48, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :In order to change the URL, you'll have to contact Wikia staff via and request it. So, what do you think about the wordmark offer? —MakeShift (talk) 07:15, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Features Can you enable these wiki features on the Beauty and the beast wiki : article comments, Message wall, Forum? 100 Redroses (talk) 17:52, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Background Hi can I ask you to try the background I have downloaded =Wiki-background.jpg= 100 Redroses (talk) 19:30, December 4, 2012 (UTC)